We'll Be Alright
by StuckInTheClouds17
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new girl in town and the local badass, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman's, younger sister. Quinn Fabray is the local popular girl and Puck's best friend. What happens when the two meet at one of Quinn's insane party that Puck drags Rachel to? Sparks fly of course! Plus of course insanity and crazy crap happens with the gleeks! Eventual Faberry, !EXTREMELY AU!


_Hey guys so if you've been waiting and waiting and well, waiting for an update on my other story "Magical Berries" I'm sad to say that you're going to be waiting even longer for an update. I just don't have any ambition to continue or even finish that story at this point in time, just got a serious case of writer's block. So I am currently putting it on hiatus! Now, back to this brand spanking new story. It will be more teen oriented and appropriate than "Magical Berries"... Lol okay no it won't be who the fuck am I kidding?! But here's a rating for the story if you want it:_** Rated R for language including sexual references throughout, crude and sexual content, drugs, drinking, nudity, and reckless behavior - all involving teens. **

_So here's a brief summary of what this shindig is about. Rachel Berry is the new girl in town and also happens to be Noah 'Puck" Puckerman's younger sister. Quinn is the local popular gay girl and Puck's best friend. Now what happens if Puck takes Rachel to one of Quinn's famous parties and the girls meet? Sparks fly of course and some seriously crazy shit goes down! _

_And now onto the actual story! Disclaimer is I own nothing in this story, including the characters, drinks, drugs, nunca nothing is mine sadly :( _

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Rachel POV.**

"My Jewish Princess, you all unpacked?" I looked up from the last box that was filled with my CDs and saw my half brother Noah standing in my doorway, arms crossed and smiling at me. I stood back up and smiled brightly.

"Just about, I just need to unpack my CDs and organize them and then I'll be all unpacked. When did Daddy say that we could go and get paint to repaint the room?" I asked and Noah shrugged, glancing around the room. The walls were an off cream color, the carpet was snow white, and there was basically nothing covering the walls so that I could repaint them. There was a huge bay window and window seat and a bookcase built into the wall next to it, along with a small alcove where I could put a desk if I wanted.

"Well I have a suggestion for ya." Noah started as he slowly sat down on my bare mattress and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and started taking out my CDs.

"So my best friend Quinn is throwing this huge party tonight. It's going to be a farewell to summer and all that shit type of thing and everyone from school is gonna be there. You wanna come and meet some people before the school year starts?" I turned back to Noah and gave him a curious look.

"I don't think that getting wasted and high is a great way to make friends Noah, no matter how much I like to participate in these type of social gatherings." I stated and he cocked an eyebrow and looked at me.

"You like to go to parties? How the hell did you get out without Mom knowing?" He asked and I shrugged and went back to my CDs.

"Considering she was constantly toked up on her medication, she never really noticed me coming and going. It was more like she'd pop her pills and then black out and I went and did as I pleased, whether it be going to school, shopping for our groceries, or going out to parties at the local college." I explained and Noah got a sad look on his face as he looked at me and I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Noah it's fine, I took care of myself and managed to come out perfectly okay. I'm just happy that I'm out of the situation and Mom is getting help in jail." I murmured and he gave me a look.

"It's not okay Rach, I mean you had to live through that since Mom and Dad got divorced!" Noah snapped and I looked at him and scoffed softly.

"Noah calm down this minute. I'll go to this party with you okay and you can introduce me to the lovely ladies around your school and all your friends, okay?" I said and that made him drop the topic of our Mother. A huge smile broke out over his face and he pulled me into a bearhug and rubbed my head, playfully messing up my hair.

"Noahhhhh," I whined and giggled. He finally let me go and stood up and started heading out of my room.

"The party starts at nine so we'll go at ten thirty. Dad and Daddio will be asleep by then and we can easily sneak out. Quinn lives on a lake and usually the party has a bonfire and tubing and shit, so the party is gonna be inside and out on the water. So wear shorts and a tanktop and your bathing suit." Noah ordered and I rolled my eyes but nodded and shooed my brother out of the room. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was six thirty now, so I have a few hours to get ready, just enough time. I hurried ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped...

**Quinn POV.**

"QUINN!" I winced at the sound of San yelling and banging on my door. I quickly pulled off my Beats headphones and swung my legs off my bed and walked across the room and threw open my door. There stood one of my two best friends, in a pair of sweatpants and wifebeater with no makeup on and her hair thrown up in a ponytail. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow as she shoved past me.

"Damn, you're a hot mess. I really hope you're not dressing like that for my party tonight." I joked, earning a middle finger from the Latina as she walked into my huge bathroom and turned on the shower. I rolled my eyes and followed her. When I walked in she was already stripped and testing the water. I rolled my eyes again and sat down on the edge of the jacuzzi and did the famous Fabray Eyebrow Quirk at her.

"So, why did you feel the need to get ready at my house and not yours S?" I asked as she stepped into the shower.

"Because your shower is fucking amazing and your parents are never home so I can walk around naked while I get ready." I snorted and ran a hand through my choppy blonde bangs.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you looked like total shit." I stated and Santana growled.

"I just woke up and I have a pounding headache okay!" She snapped and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Drink too much last night?"

"Maybe."

"You gonna drink a shit ton tonight?"

"Fuck yes."

"Alright just checkin." I made an A-Okay motion at her with one hand and smirked through the glass of the shower.

"So, you finally gonna tell Britt that you're deeply in love with her or are you gonna end up a crying mess like last time?" I asked and the water shut off and Santana stepped out, dripping wet and hair dripping wet. She gave me a sneer and snagged her personal towel from it's place hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Fuck off Quinn, just because you fuck every girl in the school and are openly gay doesn't mean that some of us are as comfortable with it. And no, I won't end up a hot mess in B's arms tonight. Anyways where's Puck, I thought he was supposed to come early and help us set this shit up?" I shrugged and pulled my phone from my back pocket and unlocked it.

"Well he texted me sayin that 'Some shit came up, b there later.' So god knows what that dipshit is doing right now." Santana rolled her eyes and started towel drying her hair.

"Did you get all the liquor already?" She asked and I nodded.

"Weed?" Thumbs up.

"Cigarettes?" Yep.

"Ecstasy?" Mhmmm.

"You, Puck, Sam, and Artie performing at the party tonight?" I shrugged and leant back against the door jam as San rifled through my drawers trying to find my hair dryer. She raised an eyebrow at me in the mirror and I grinned at her.

"Of course we are darlin, that's how we get the babes." I stated and she laughed and looked at me, her eyes shining.

"Well go get ready, you ain't lookin to sexy either there baby." I looked down at myself and nodded. Yeahhh, a pair of boxers and black sports bra are probably not the best thing to wear to my last party before the school year starts. I left the bathroom just as S found the hairdryer and grabbed the iHome remote as I did and hit play. The playlist I made for the party tonight started blasting through the speakers and I started dancing around the room. I went over to my closet and threw the double doors open and stepped inside and looked around for something to wear for the party...

_Several Hours Later... _

**Rachel POV.**

"How can a house be this big?" I asked Noah, staring up at the huge house currently standing in front of us. Noah grinned down at me and threw an arm over my shoulders and started leading me up to the front porch where a crowd of teens were standing and chatting and drinking and smoking. The sun was already down yet the whole front yard was illuminated thanks to the strobing lights of different colors flashing out the front windows.

"The Fabrays got some serious money, that's the only thing I really know." Noah answered absently as he knuckle punched and greeted several jock looking guys. They looked kinda like the lacrosse types at my old school, with the flow and muscles and cocky air around them. A couple of them looked at me and checked me out as I blushed and bit my lip at them. I really really don't do well with getting attention from people, I never really have. We finally got into the house and my ears were assaulted by a pounding bass and loud pop music from all angles. Teens were crowding the foyer and staircase, chatting or making out or drinking. Noah seemed to be looking for someone as he dragged me farther into the house.

"Who are you looking for Noah?" I asked, getting a little aggravated at my brother, since I had yet to get a drink. He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sis, just lookin for Quinn and Santana, they should be around here somewhere.." He trailed off as we moved into what I assumed was the kitchen and found the drinks. I immediately shrugged off Noah and went to the island where the drinks were and went to grab a bottle of Mikes Hard Lemonade when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I glowered and whipped around to find a huge boy standing there, a dopey smile on his features.

"Here, lemme get that for ya. I'm Finn Hudson, Quarterback of the Football team and most popular guy in school." I snorted and wrenched my wrist out of his grip and snagged the bottle for myself.

"I will have you know I am capable of getting my own drink but thank you for the offer Finn." I said curtly, which he didn't seem to understand as he leaned in and got right up in my face.

"Well what's your name pretty girl? I haven't seen you around McKinley, do you go to Carmel or something?" I sighed and looked at the boy.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I happen to have just moved in with my Dad and Brother who've lived here for awhile now." I retorted and Finn grinned widely at me.

"Rachel's a pretty name. So do you wanna go out with me sometime? I'll take you to Breadstix and a movie and maybe we can make out a little bit?" He gave me these stupid puppy dog eyes that just made me nauseous and I glared at him.

"My brother is Noah Puckerman." I said shortly, then spun on my heel and stormed away, shoving my way through the crowd and out into the living room where the music seemed to be emanating from. A table was set up with a game of beer pong going on, couples of same sex and different sexes were making out on the couches and some people were just dancing and enjoying themselves. Strobes were going off, giving the room a club like atmosphere and I smiled and leant back against the wall behind me and sipped at my hard lemonade. I observed the crowd until a felt a hand grab my wrist and I looked to see Noah standing there, a beer in his other hand.

"There you are! Where'd you disappear to?!" He exclaimed and I lifted my bottle to show him and took a drink.

"I wanted a drink, sue me. Oh and I met Finn Hudson, he's a douchebag." I said nonchalantly and Noah's eyes narrowed.

"Did that dick try to pull anything on you?"

"He asked me out and suggested we make out." Noah's nostrils flared and he snarled.

"God he's such a fucking dumbass." Noah mumbled and I laughed and nodded, finishing off my drink.

"Did you ever find Quinn and Santana?" I asked, hoping I remembered the right names. That instantly brightened up Noah and he nodded and smirked.

"Yep, Santana is at the bonfire with the gleeks and Quinn is smoking some weed before the show. You'll love them." He stated and I grinned.

"There's marijuana here? Where? Show me." I demanded and my brother looked at me, shocked.

"_YOU _smoke? What about your voice?" He asked and I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"I like to let loose once and awhile Noah, sue me."

**Quinn POV.**

I was sitting out by the water, passing a joint with Puck and Sam when Puck suddenly stood and handed the joint back to me.

"Shit! I'll be right back guys!" Then he bolted and Sam and I looked at each other. Then busted out laughing and shaking our heads.

"Man that guy is really fuckin weird sometimes." Sam said and I nodded in agreement and took another hit and blew out the smoke, watching it curl over the water. Then I passed the rolled pot cig to Sam.

"Why you lookin so good tonight Quinn? You tryin to get a chick or somethin?" He asked, finishing off the joint and dropping it in the water, then immediately pulled another out of his pocket and lit up. Sam passed it to me and I inhaled deeply and shrugged.

"Just felt like lookin good for my last party of the summer." I said, smoke puffing out with every word. Sam nodded and looked me over.

"Well, you look good." I smiled and looked down at my outfit. A simple pair of cut off short shorts with the pockets hanging out, black and white Vans slip ons, a Fox brand tank, and a black beanie sat loosely on the back of my head. I had in my nice tapers, they were stainless black steel and on the fronts were purple Peace signs and my purple and black industrial was put in.

"Thanks Sam," I replied, leaning over and kissing my friends cheek. He blushed lightly and handed me the blunt. I took a long hit then looked over my shoulder to see Puck and some girl going over to the bonfire. I nudged Sam and gestured towards the fire.

"Who's the chick?" I asked and Sam shrugged as we watched Santana stand and hug the girl. God I forgot how huggy and touchy feely my best friend gets when she's drunk. Then Brittany did and the rest of the gleeks seemed to wave and greet her. My curiosity started getting to me and I stood and Sam followed, the joint between his fingers. I snatched it from him and started walking up to the group, taking a couple inhales as we went and blew them out. Just as we were getting into the firelight, Puck turned and a huge smirk broke out over his face, he turned and tapped the girls shoulder and I heard him say, "That's Quinn," and when i girl turned, I was met with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

**Rachel POV.**

"Where are you dragging me Rach?!" Noah exclaimed as i dragged him through the kitchen and grabbed another wine cooler from the counter. I looked around the room and saw a set of sliding French doors and pulled Noah after me to them. I quickly shoved one open and rushed through and found myself standing out on a huge porch that looked out onto a gigantic back yard and the lake and a dock, where a speed boat, a couple waverunners, and a pontoon boat sat. In the middle of the lawn was a huge bonfire where a group of twelve people were sitting. I spotted a couple people sitting out by the lake and what looked like smoke was curling in the air around them. Actually the whole air outside was reeking of pot and I loved it.

"Here I'll introduce you to some people now that you've stopped going crazy." Noah offered and motioned for me to follow as he headed down the steps of the porch. Suddenly I got nervous and followed shyly behind him, cradling my Smirnoff Ice in my hands. I looked down at myself as we approached the bonfire and bit my lip. I had on a pair of white short shorts, navy blue Toms, and a blue spaghetti strap top that had white flower stitching. My hair was wavy and I had in a pair of feather earrings that fell to my shoulders.

"Yo S, wanna meet a cute girl?" Noah called out as we approached and I watched as a pretty Latina girl turned and looked at Noah then her eyes landed on me. A smile stretched across her face and she stood up from her chair and approached us.

"Okay Puck, who is this?" The girl, apparently Santana, asked as she looked me over. I could hear some Ke$ha song pounding in the house and Noah grinned at the girl.

"This is Rachel, she just moved here." That seemed to be the icebreaker, because all the sudden I was being hugged by the girl and Noah and everyone else was cracking up. I hesitantly hugged the girl back and then pulled away and looked around at the rest of the group. Soon I spotted a pretty, tall blonde girl as she stood and skipped over to me.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" She told me happily then threw her arms around me and practically crushed me in a hug, making me laugh and hug her back.

"Come sit by me!" Brittany ordered and dragged me around the fire and sat me down in a fold up chair next to her. Noah sat next to me and went around the circle, introducing me to the whole group. I found out that they were all in the Glee club at the school and there'd be a performance tonight by a couple of the boys and the elusive Quinn. I was talking with Brittany about Ducks and her cat named Lord Tubbington as me and her shared a joint when I felt Noah tap my shoulder. I turned and looked at my brother and he smirked at me.

"Rach, that's Quinn." He stated and pointed over to the two people approaching the bonfire. My eyes widened and I laid my eyes on probably the sexiest and angelic looking girl in the entire world.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Hey guys so what did you think? Should I continue or should I just kill this story and leave it on the side of the road? Please R&R (Read and Review)! Positive input like critiques and such is welcome, unless you're being a straight up jackass, then you're gonna get blocked or maybe even called out by me. So just like, don't pull that shit okay? Okay :) _

_StuckInTheClouds17_


End file.
